


Dessert Time

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ice Cream, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's craving for a midnight snack in the middle of the night, but little does she know, someone else has a treat waiting to give to her himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters from that show. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

Midnight had already fallen in Ever After High. The hallways were dark, the classrooms were empty, and the rain was charging down hard. The good thing about it is that it didn't storm as hard. The thunder felt calm and peaceful, just like Apple White's sleep was at this point.

The daughter of Snow White was busy sleeping in her bed peacefully, smiling in total response. Apparently, she was having one of her Daring Charming dreams like always. She was dreaming that Daring was seducing him wearing nothing but his large shield. And that he was giving out a sultry lapdance to her while Apple was sitting on a chair. As unclean as her mind was at this point, she was enjoying it. However, the happy moans and sighs she was making in her sleep was starting to drive her roomie, Raven Queen, nuts.

"Uggh, will you please be quiet?" Raven groaned. "I'm trying to make sleep quiet as usual, here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Raven." Apple said, being awoken with a smile on her face. "You know I just can't help myself."

"Yeah, it's been happening every single day and so far, it's giving me an ear infection." Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're such a kidder, Raven." Apple smirked. "You know you're always used to my company."

"Oh, gag..." Raven cringed a little.

However, before Apple could go back to sleep...

_*RUUUUUUUMBLE!*_

Her stomach started rumbling out of hunger.

"Ooooh, I guess all that dreaming sorta got me hungry," Apple said, feeling her slim tummy.

She immediately got out of bed and put on her best furry red slippers. Those babies felt so warm and soft around her feet, it was almost like having her feet kissed by tiny angelfish.

"I think a midnight snack's in order for me." Apple smirked to herself.

"Yeah, whatever you do, leave me out of it." Raven mumbled in her sleep.

Grabbing her apple-shaped lantern, Apple quietly stepped out of her room and onto the darkened hallways.

Sure, it almost looked very haunted and scary at this time of night, but with the lit lantern she was holding around her hand, Apple didn't feel so scared at all. After all, the little small light shone a bit across the hallways. Apple managed to walk a block around this academy until she finally got to the students lounge room. As soon as she opened the door, Apple turned on the light right away.

"Ahhh, that's better." Apple sighed as she headed for the fridge.

When she opened it, she brought out the things that she needed for her little midnight snack: an ice cream scoop, a spoon, big plastic bowl, french vanilla flavored ice cream, frozen apple slices, nuts, chocolate syrup, whipped cream and her family's special secret spice, apple cinnamon. That thing was always good for tasty treats such as pudding and pies. Apple couldn't wait to dig her hands onto the picture perfect sundae she was making.

"I think a little sundae's in order." She smirked to herself.

Meanwhile, while she was having trouble getting the ice cream carton open, a mysterious male figure suddenly entered out of the bathroom while pulling his blue pajama pants. Everything about him was perfect from head to toe. He had short blonde hair with bangs dripping a little bit from his eyes, a bright pearly smile, and a well-crafted unimaginable six-pack that girls can look at and not turn away from the minute they first look at him.

From his point of view, he suddenly got a good look at what Apple was wearing this time of night. A small, skin-tight red/white t-shirt (which showed her belly button), bright red hot pants, and furry red slippers. It looked quite sexy to this mysterious guest, who decided to approach her quietly.

Meanwhile, Apple was having trouble trying to get the carton open.

"Oh hex, why did they have to make this tight...?" She said, pulling away with her might.

But then, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, leaving her gasping and blushing in surprise! Feeling the warm emittance of his body, Apple was greeted by a familiar voice around her ear:

"Need some help...?"

Apple had sighed in delight as the voice who whispered right to her was none other than her boyfriend, Daring Charming.

"Mmmm, I never knew you were up too..." Apple whispered with a giggle.

"Why don't you rest your delicate fingers and let me open that for you...?" Daring whispered back playfully.

"Oh, sure." Apple nodded, letting Daring take a shot at it.

Using his man-made hands, Daring instantly pulled the handle, breaking the safe wide open for Apple to get into.

"There you go, my lady..." He whispered again in seductive fashion.

"Thank you for the help, stud..." cooed Apple.

"I do what I can," Daring smirked. "Now you can dig in..."

Still being entranced by his voice, Apple started grabbing the ice cream scoop and scooped in three huge pieces of creamy delight inside the plastic bowl. And then, she put a dab of chocolate sauce around the ice cream for excellent texture.

While that was going on, Daring got a very enticing whiff coming from her girlfriend. It smelled so warm and sweet as if he was smelling a piece of delicious, homemade apple pie. In fact, it was delicious apple pie he was smelling, considering that was the perfume Apple White wanted to wear for tonight. With a smirk, he decided to sniff her, causing Apple to feel weakness across her limbs a little.

"Um, are you sniffing me...?" Apple gulped.

"Of course, you smell beautiful..." Daring smirked with a whisper. "Makes me crave apples more."

"You're such a scamp, Daring..." Apple cooed as she got her hands on the chocolate syrup.

"You mind if I help you with that?" He murmured.

"Sure, go right ahead." She nodded.

Both Apple and Daring pressed the trigger on the bottle, letting out an ooze of chocolate syrup drizzle down on the ice cream smoothly. Apple let out quite a blush, feeling Daring's smooth hands caressing her hands in return. It brought a very tingly feeling inside Apple, which made it feel so relaxing and comforting. He had quite a mesmerizing touch, especially when it came to his lips. He started kissing the back of Apple's neck tendons in a very gentle manner, which brought out a very quiet moan coming from her.

And then, she went right for the whipped cream. After she was finished shaking it, the two pressed on the trigger, sending out a huge flaky dollop of whipped cream all over the chocolate-covered treat. However, the motion of the cream was spreading slowly, giving Apple such urges. It was more arousing when Daring started caressing her slim stomach and then went right up to Apple's chest. He scrunched those babies up and down, massaging it just to make Apple's toes curl. Her entire body blushed, never expecting Daring to do something so kinky as squeezing Apple like a water balloon. By then, both his kisses and squeezings were making Apple shudder all over to the point that she couldn't even proceed with her sundae.

Feeling the arousal to brand new lengths, Apple finally gave in to Daring's little game.

"Could you excuse me just one bit...?" Apple whispered at him.

"Go ahead." Daring smirked.

In total desperate panic mode, Apple got rid of the carton of ice cream, apple slices, nuts and the special spice, therefore leaving the whipped cream and chocolate out.

And before Daring could explain what was going on, Apple suddenly lunged at Daring with a very passionate kiss. It was furious, but it soon turned relaxing, slow and easy for the two of them. Apple was busy straddling Daring on top of the kitchen table, leaving Daring's arms to wrap around her entire waist. He rubbed every one of her curves from up and down in a soothing motion, which aroused Apple to the core. By then, the kiss had gotten so passionate with each other that Apple nearly gave out such unclean urges around her brain (that and because her kiss was making Daring breathless from head to toe).

With Apple on his saddled lap, Daring saw her take off that tight red/white tanktop, revealing her perfect 34 D breasts to him. They looked so glorious and beautiful in Daring's eyes. Heck, they were even more beautiful than his perfect eyes themselves. Those piercing glowing pale-white orbs shone very brightly around the lounge light. Displaying quite the smirk, Daring reached up and grabbed quite the feel around Apple's chest, pressing them very gently. Apple bit her tongue as she moaned, being turned on by this incredible feeling that her chest was feeling. The tighter his well-crafted muscular hands started squeezing them, the more louder Apple got. The two were lucky no one was hearing them, otherwise they would get in trouble with the headmaster.

By then, Apple had felt his tightening bulge touch her hips, making her wet on the inside. She knew where Daring was going with this.

"Oooooh, you wanna be such a dirty boy, huh?" Apple smirked seductively.

"Totally," Daring nodded. "I deserve to be punished, my fair Apple."

"Well, let me do your punishment, then..." She smirked again.

After she got off his lap, Apple's hands grabbed a hold of the elastic that held Daring's blue pajama pants and gently sent him rolling down his knees. When Apple looked up, she took in a breathtaking sight of Daring's manhood emerging from his pants. It stood tall, strong and hung like an elm tree, bringing in one strong bulbous erection from the charming prince.

"Mmmmm, well, that's quite a sword you got there." She smiled while blushing.

"The finest one of them all." Daring winked.

"Let me take care of this..." Apple smirked a bit evilly.

"What have you got in mind?" He chuckled.

Looking at the whipped cream and chocolate syrup bottle, she grabbed them both, starting with the whipped cream first.

After shaking the can, Apple pressed on the trigger and started blasting cream all around Daring's throbbing penis, making it look like a whipped cream-filled tower. And then, she ended up drizzling chocolate syrup all over his erection, which made Daring jump a little. The whipped cream looked a little cold to begin with, but Daring managed to remain laid-back and steady at all times.

Keeping himself calm, Apple sent her tongue up his entire rim, licking bit of the cream right off. And then, Apple charged down on him, taking in all ten inches with him along with the chocolate and cream. The flavor was amazing and wonderful, leaving Apple's tongue to circle every inch of the cream still attached to him. She took in a gentle pace, bobbing her head carefully to make sure his large size didn't poke her right in the gag reflex. She was the type of girl who would like it nice and easy instead of the rough stuff. That way, she would relish every sexual moment yet possible.

Daring felt his tongue bite in pressure. He huffed as Apple's tongue continued to tickle his chocolate/whipped cream covered groin in pleasure. His hands felt all throughout Apple's hair, hoping to find a good hair spot to cling to. The daughter of Snow White took things to a new level as Apple used her perfectly manicured hand to massage Daring right in his chocolate-coated sack. Knowing that the fudge got in her fingers, Apple started licking it off of her hand. It felt so smooth and warm like the heat that was emitting straight out of Daring's hard cock. Apple started bobbing her head faster, making Daring reach pre-cum levels. She then used her tongue to wipe a bit of that pre-cum off the base of his cock, which gave him lustful shudders.

Right after she was done licking the rest of the chocolate and whipped cream off, both Apple and Daring engaged in total makeout mode. This time around, Daring was the one leading the passionate kiss like a boss. His dominance towards her led Apple lying on her back on the table while he was pressing towards her on the top. After a little tongue war between them, Daring's hands led straight down to her hot pants, tugging a bit on the elastic. Before Apple knew it, Daring took them right off, sliding them down to her long luscious silk-like legs.

Daring somehow stared in awe of Apple's glorious apple-shaved womanhood. It looked very pink and tight as Daring imagined it would be. By then, a sight like that made Daring so much hard as ever.

"Looks like you shaved pretty good." Daring sinfully smirked.

"Thanks," Apple said, blushing a little bit.

Just to tease him wide open, Apple spreaded her legs side to side like the dirty little Royal she was.

"Anytime you're ready, hunk..." She whispered.

"Sure," Daring nodded. "Just let me do one thing."

Smirking yet again, the blonde-haired prince took the whipped cream and chocolate syrup and spreaded it around Apple's tight sugar-coated walls. Just like Daring, Apple's groin felt a cold icy feeling from the cream. Little did she know that it was soon gonna melt all over her, thanks to Daring's long tongue.

Licking his lips, Daring went right between her legs, making Apple shudder when the corner tip of his tongue tickled her cream covered pussy. Apple jumped a bit, but soon remained relaxed and calm as Daring's entire tongue penetrated and slurped the rest of her soft pink textures. It had been quite a long time since Daring had such an appetite as delectable as this. Her sweet, fluffy pussy was more tender, soft and enticing than some of the desserts that Daring has tasted in his life.

"Ohhhh, Daring..." Apple squealed quietly. "Ahh, fuck!"

While Daring was still eating her out, he took two of his fingers and filled both her holes, pressing in and out in a very fluid motion. Apple hissed a little from this move, but still remained relaxed. Daring's fingers moved smoothly for a good minute before speeding up a little, bringing in twice the pleasure that Apple was feeling. Her hips began jerking around a little as if she was experiencing some spasms. Daring loved the sight so much that he kept on slurping and fingering her furiously as he could. The feeling intensified Apple, who clung onto the edges of the table tightly as she could.

But all of a sudden, it happened!

"I'm cumming... I'M CUMMING!" Apple shouted.

With one final jolt, Apple took in a full release, making Daring suck and slurp up all the juices around her sugar-induced groin. Every taste and every morsel felt so juicy and sweet to him. He often wondered if it was much more sweeter than the whipped cream and chocolate that he tasted. To be honest, it looked a lot more sweeter to Daring.

"Mmmm, you taste very good." He whispered.

"Thank you..." Apple giggled a little.

Daring soon got up on his feet and shafted himself, making sure he still got hard for what was about to come next.

As Apple spreaded her tight pussy wide and tight, Daring positioned himself in her pink caverns and thrusted nicely. Apple responded with a lustful hiss, feeling the very light pain of her groin. She groaned and moaned painfully, having the thought of his hard throbbing 10-incher plunge deep inside her. Daring took in a gentle thrust, relishing every push and pull that Apple could ever feel. By now, her sharp red fingernails had dug themselves straight into Daring's flesh, which by the way, didn't effect him. He knew how to take a good clawing like a champ could ever experience. The more times he thrusted deep inside her, the deeper Apple's nails dug onto the skin.

Not affected by her tiny clawing, Daring managed to reach in there and add a tiny bit of whipped cream around Apple's left nipple. He licked his lips right away and wiped the rest of the cream off his tongue, forcing a moan coming from the Fairest of Them All. Apple didn't quite know what was turning her on way more, his tongue or his giant throbbing cock plunging deep inside her at 250 mph. Not one ounce of fatigue was shown inside Daring at all. He could spend an entire hour fucking Apple and yet he still wouldn't grow tired at all.

"D-Daring...!" Apple cried out.

"Yeah...?" whispered Daring in a musky tone.

"Please, uhhhh... please switch with me...!" She said, moaning in place.

"Will do." He said, winking.

Suddenly, Apple clung onto Daring as tight as she could, leading way for the blonde-haired prince to lift her up and get her on top, therefore leaving him on the bottom.

With Apple straddled high onto Daring's lap, she started to bump and grind all around him, giving out a painless feeling to her groan. Her juices began glistening all over that erection of his nonstop, bringing in quite a slippery sensation. She rocked her lips as slow as Apple could, taking time to enjoy this sweet satisfying rocking. Daring gazed in admiration, seeing her gorgeous plump chest sway around in motion, along with her gorgeous pale golden hair. Once again, Daring's hands got the best of him again, pressing them right into her breasts. With her G-spot located around her chest, Apple's moaning cries began to increase with velocity.

"Ohhhh, your cock feels so warm in my pussy..." She told him while moaning in unison.

Feeling tired of going slow, Apple increased her speed by 11, rocking her hips crazily all over his mighty manhood. The way she was moving and grinding those hips around his cock created quite a bit of adrenaline and static that their groins can overtake. Heck, it was enough adrenaline to make Daring's heart rate skyrocket to gigantic dragon-size proportions. For Apple, this was quite a stallion she was riding. Daring's cock was so large inside her, it would be more than enough for his long penis to touch all the way up to her womb (which would hurt by the way). After several passing minutes of all the bumping, rocking and grinding, Daring's hips started to spasm. His cock started to shake violently and pulsate in response.

He was about to feel an incredible explosion between his and Apple's groins that he had never felt before. It was clear that the blonde-haired Daring finally lost it.

"Ohhh, here it comes...!" Daring grunted out.

With one pulsating push...

"OHHHHHH, DAAAAARING...!"

That final scream from Apple said it all.

Her hips buckled and her walls tightened as she experienced Daring's seed jolting right inside her. She let out one huge moaning scream altogether, especially the many times she now felt Daring's silky cum shoot out of him repeatedly. He kept blowing up so much that Daring began to fill Apple like a jelly donut. Their bodies had now filled the air with a combination of sex, sweat, sugar, chocolate and whipped cream. To be honest, it was quite an enticing smell for the both of them could handle.

A few minutes later, Apple collapsed on top of Daring, resting aside his muscular chest to use as a pillow. They could both feel their heartbeats pace in total excitement at what just happened between them.

"Wow, that was amazing..." Apple panted.

"No kidding," Daring smirked while panting as well. "You're definitely the best rider I've ever seen."

"Awww, you're so sweet..." Apple cooed in response.

"Yeah, I think we should have dessert more often..." He smirked again.

"You're such a very naughty scamp..." She smirked back a little bit naughtily.

As he wrapped her arm around his lover's waist, Apple looked to her right to see the ice cream and chocolate still intact.

"So, care to share a sundae with me, Daring?" Apple winked.

"Sure," Daring nodded. "I'm always looking to get a bite at this time at night, anyway."

With that, both Daring and Apple started redressing themselves and started to share the sundae that Apple was making for herself. For them, dessert time between the both of them never looked so hotter than ever before.


End file.
